My Tears Against the Rain
by nanabe
Summary: This is just meant to be a one shot. A bit on the love story of Tsubasa and Sanae. Hope you enjoy it! (The whole story is mostly on Sanae’s POV, but I can change it to Tsubasa’s POV when I have the chance, OK?)


MY TEARS AGAINST THE RAIN

By: silver gem yuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa so get off my back people!

Summary: This is just meant to be a one shot. A bit on the love story of Tsubasa and Sanae. Hope you enjoy it! (The whole story is mostly on Sanae's POV, but I can change it to Tsubasa's POV when I have the chance, OK?)

My Tears Against The Rain

By: silver gem yuki

It's raining again.

It always does these days.

Why can't it just stop?

I don't know why.

I popped open my umbrella.

Tsubasa has changed.

Beyond my belief.

I thought he'd changed for the better.

Guess I was wrong.

He had changed.

From his lovable self.

To the selfish him.

He always shouts at his teammates for doing something wrong.

He never did that.

He never cared if he hurts other people's feelings.

He just gets what he wants.

He never ever did that.

He became a lot like Genzo.

Yes, maybe Genzo changed him.

But Genzo was really kind, deep down.

But the new Tsubasa has never known what it's like to be kind.

Has he changed for the better?

I don't know.

Why?

I continued walking down the street towards the Japan team dorm.

Tsubasa should be there, lazing around like he always did.

I arrived there, wrappers of Pocky all over the floor.

And a bottle of Nyquil.

He's been drinking again.

Wonder if he's already drunk?

Probably.

I still care for him.

Even if he has changed.

"Hey, Sanae! Get in here you shit!" Tsubasa shouted.

That hurts.

That really hurts.

He never called me that. (flashes of pictures of Tsubasa smiling sweetly at her.)

I felt like crying.

But no.

I won't cry.

The rest of the team was already terrified.

I went straight to where his voice came from.

"It's about time you got here!" Tsubasa yelled.

"What took you so long!" Tsubasa complained.

"I'm sorry." Were the only words that I could say.

"Start cleaning up the dorm!" Tsubasa ordered.

He lighted another cigarette.

I know he's underage, and I also know that it's bad for his health, but I can't stop him.

He has his free will.

I went straight to work.

Teppei, Hajime, Izawa, Matsuyama and the rest of the team helped me clean the house without no complains.

After cleaning the dorm, I went straight to my room.

I remembered something.

Something that could make a difference in my life and his.

When he first asked me to be her girlfriend.

I guess he forgot about that.

I feel like I'm his maid.

Why am I being kind to him?

Maybe I should go back to being my tomboyish self.

Yeah.

As they say, you have to fight fire with fire.

**-The Next Day-**

The next day, I woke up groggily.

Right after classes, I'm gonna sock it to him.

He just wait.

It was raining again today.

I popped open my umbrella.

I'm going straight to the dorm and talk some sense into him!

I'm gonna fight back…

It's for his own good.

"Sanae! Get in here!" Tsubasa shouted.

"What do you want!" I snapped.

Tsubasa was speechless for a moment.

"Get to your usual job! Cleaning!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Oh yeah? What if I don't want to?" I replied.

"You're the first girl who ever answered me back! You've got guts, girlie!" Tsubasa said.

"You calling me a girlie! Get back to your senses!" I shouted back.

I can't help it.

Somebody's gotta talk some sense into that boy's thick skull.

Tsubasa stared at me.

"You've suddenly become selfish! Why! You just treat us like dirt! Whatever happened to the respected and great soccer genius Oozora Tsubasa! You act like you know everything! Stop acting like a drunk student who's stupid! Start acting like your age! Put some sense into yourself!" I shouted to him.

Everyone stared at me.

They were there the whole time.

The whole time we were fighting.

Tsubasa was trembling.

Have I said too much?

Tsubasa screamed.

He was holding his head like it would come off.

"Eww! Ever heard of breath mints?" I said and gave a coupe of breath mints to Tsubasa, holding my nose.

Just then, Tsubasa fainted.

"Whatever happened to him?" Matsuyama asked.

"I think you said too much…" Teppei drifted off.

"Me? Said too much? Come on! I didn't say too much. I just said what's kept inside my head. That's all." I replied.

"Yeah. You sure thought him a thing or two!" Ishizaki said.

"Enough too make him faint." Izawa said.

**-Next Day-**

Tsubasa was back to his old, mean self.

Ordering everyone around.

Is that his true nature?

I don't know.

A few days passed.

Every time he orders me around, we always get in a fight.

What's the matter with him?

Well, I'm tired, I'm sick and I just failed my math test!

I'm gonna fight for my right, my right to have my free will!

Even if it hurts the one I love…

One time, I got so irritated that I ran away.

But I keep coming back.

I don't know why.

Another fight was coming up.

"Sanae!" Tsubasa screamed.

"What now?" I shouted back.

"Clean my room!" Tsubasa ordered.

"No!" I shouted.

"You do what I say missy, or you are in so much trouble!" Tsubasa threatened.

"Tsubasa, I'm tired, I'm sick and I can't take any more of this craziness! What's the matter with you? You used to be kind to me! Not just to me, but to everybody in this room! Why? Why do you treat us like we're maids?" I shouted.

Tsubasa was silent.

"Why? You treat us like we're maids and servants! Is that what we really look like to you?" I said.

Just then, tears started streaming down my face.

"Yeah! To me, you're like a vacuum cleaner and a rice cooker! Got that?" Tsubasa yelled back.

I was stricken.

Why would he say something like that?

I can't take it anymore.

I spanked him.

Right on the face.

I don't care about him anymore.

At least that's what I thought.

"I can't take this anymore Tsubasa! I'm getting out of here for good! Don't expect me to come back!" I shouted.

"Then get the hell out of here! I don't care about you anymore! That's that!" Tsubasa shouted while holding his cheek that I hit.

I ran out of the room towards my own room.

I packed the hell out of here.

I'm never going back.

Never.

I ran out of the dorm with my bag, my umbrella and the rest of my things.

I'm going back home.

Where I belong.

A few days passed.

I wonder if Tsubasa has changed…

I finally switched schools.

I now study at Moriachi High.

Because I don't want to see Tsubasa.

Ever again.

I don't care about him.

But I feel like something's missing.

Something important.

Something I can't live without.

Maybe…

Just maybe…

Is this what they call love?

Love…

It's amazing what it can do to your life.

I walked down the silent, drenched streets of Nankatsu.

It was still raining.

I passed by Tsubasa's house.

I stopped for a while to take a look at the silent house.

Then I continued down the streets.

The only source of light was the street lamp.

The street lamp…

I looked up into the sky.

The black clouds were getting bigger.

I looked back unto the street.

I saw someone else.

Somebody familiar.

Do I know him?

Yes.

It was no other than Tsubasa.

"Sanae…" he said.

I quickly turned around and walked the other way.

But then, someone held my wrist.

"Are you running away…from me…?" Tsubasa asked.

I didn't reply.

"Why…?" Tsubasa asked.

I didn't dare look at him.

Not after that faithful day I hurt the one I loved the most.

Tears started streaming down my face again.

Why?

Why do I always hurt the one I truly love?

I tried to stop myself from crying.

But I couldn't.

Why do I keep on crying?

I don't really know.

Mystery……

I struggled to get out of his grip.

Finally, he let go.

"Why…?" he asked yet again.

I walked away from him slowly.

"Was it because I acted like a moron?" he said.

I stopped.

"I can explain…" he said.

I don't need an explanation.

I continued to walk away from him.

It was his fault for being such a moron.

**-The Next Day-**

I woke up groggily.

After meeting him that night, I've been feeling bad.

The sun was shining brightly above me as I opened my windows.

It was hard to believe that it had been raining for the past few days.

Just then, somebody rang on our doorbell.

My mom was busy making breakfast, my dad should be in the bathroom, so I was the one who answered the door.

"Yes?" I said.

I saw none other than Izawa, Teppei, Hajime and Kumi.

"Sanae, we heard about what happened to you and Tsubasa last night…" Hajime started.

"So, we're just here to clear things up a bit." Teppei finished.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you see, a random soccer accident changed Tsubasa. He was hit on the head by a soccer ball badly. It caused him to change the nerves at his head so he was acting like an idiot. Apparently, when you spanked him the nerves returned back to normal and he didn't remember a thing. So, when he asked us where you were, we told him all that happened and how you ran away." Izawa explained.

"But then, after I spanked him, why did he continued acting like an idiot?" I asked.

"Well, the nerves need a good night's sleep before changing." Kumi said.

I was shocked.

I looked at my hands.

I spanked Tsubasa.

"After we told him the story, he felt so bad that he never went back to the dorm. He quit playing soccer and felt so bad he never showed up in school ever again." Hajime said.

"So, please talk some sense into Tsubasa! We need you to talk to him! He won't listen to us or even talk to us! Please, Sanae, talk to him! We really need you to talk to him! Please!" Teppei pleaded.

I don't know what to do.

"We better get going. Classes will be starting soon. Sorry to bother you." Izawa said.

They all waved goodbye before leaving.

That very day, I got my old Nankatsu uniform from my closet, put it on and rushed towards my old school, Nankatsu.

I wonder if I'm still enrolled.

I stopped by Tsubasa's house.

I went straight for the door.

Tsubasa's mom answered it.

"Oh, hello Sanae! I thought you were enrolled at Moriachi High…" Tsubasa's mom said.

"Um, I enrolled back at Nankatsu! Is Tsubasa home right now?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he won't go out of his room." Tsubasa's mom said.

"Can I go see him?" I asked.

"Sure." Tsubasa's mom said and move aside so I can enter.

I went straight to Tsubasa's room.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa!" I said and banged on the door as hard as I could.

But he wouldn't open the door.

Just then, the whole Japan team was there.

"We'll help you break that door down!" Teppei said.

I moved aside.

The rest of the players banged the side of their body on the door.

Finally, the door broke down.

"Tsubasa!" I shouted.

I went into the room and found him sitting on the dark corner of his room.

He wasn't moving at all.

"Tsubasa…?" I said.

He didn't move an inch.

"Tsubasa!" I said yet again, this time seizing him by the shoulder.

Tsubasa then turned around, his eyes red from crying.

"Were you crying…?" I asked him.

He didn't reply.

"What's wrong…?" I asked him.

He started crying yet again.

"S..S…Sa…Sanae…I'm…I'm…so sorry! I…I…didn't mean to act…like an…idiot…it's…because…of… that random…soccer…accident…I'm…sorry!" were all the words I could make out because of all the sniffling.

"I…I…I…tried to…to…to…explain…but y…you…just…walked…away…" Tsubasa said in a child-like voice as he cried.

"Don't be. I was wrong to shout at you. Now, stop crying." I said while I wiped off his tears with my handkerchief.

I could feel everybody looking at us.

I could here somebody or a couple of people crying and sniffling at the back, and I could feel the boys were grinning like idiots…

But I could also feel somebody was hurt.

I'm not sure how I could feel it, but I could feel that someone was hurt.

Deep down, I could feel somebody was really hurt.

I don't know who, but the wound was so deep…

Just then, Tsubasa hugged me like I was his mother.

I could just smile.

Tsubasa was back to his old self.

Now, I could feel the pain of that person getting deeper.

Who could that be…?

**Finally! I've finished the story, but there's a sequel! Watch out for 'My Tears Against The Rain Part 2' of the Captain Tsubasa trilogy! (I think.) Well, don't mind me. I'm gonna start the sequel, and I promise it will be more dramatic than this one! Hahahahaha! Well, until then, see you!**

**Important:** This story and all it's other sequels are brought to you by your friendly neighborhood loon who's got Captain Tsubasa in the head and watches too much dramas. Don't worry. She's not dangerous.


End file.
